regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc
Doc (voiced by Bill Farmer1) – Doc is the leader of the group. He comes up with various inventions to help the 7D on their missions and engineered the sky buckets transportation system for Jollywood.4 Farmer has been the voice of Goofy, and also Sleepy in other Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs projects.5 Farmer said that in making a new take on Doc, he pinches his voice and made him a little scatterbrained.6 Physical appearance Doc wears a tall green and turquoise hat, which is striped and houses many gadgets inside. He also has a big bushy eyebrows and a beard, which are both colored platinum blonde. He wears a small red bow tie, a bright blue shirt with turquoise suspenders, short, green pants and red circular glasses. Personality In The 7D, Doc is portrayed as the brains of the group. His machines and other gadgets are pretty advanced in the series' timeline and setting, and it even helped the residents of Jollywood (Sky Buckets are one example) and the dwarfs themselves. However, he can make mistakes and is pretty quick to admit so. In "The Very Important Thingy", he can't work on a creation Queen Delightful had commissioned him for with so many distractions. He eventually overcomes this obstacle by building it with a considerable amount of noise without even knowing beforehand, though he realizes that he was more worried that he would fail the Queen. Despite his smarts, he can be as goofy as the other dwarfs, such as the time he failed to see Grim Gloom through his disguise as Toasty in "Grim the Genius", saying that he was "blinded by its deliciousness" when he was offered toast, his favorite food. He can react wildly during his observations; in "Take Me To Your Grumpy" he became fascinated with rainbows so much that he went to drastic measures to study them while reacting wildly to them, and in "Take Care of Your Elf!" he is very eager to learn about elves and their culture. Quotes *"Expect the unexpected!" (commonly known as his motto, but it was also said by Happy in "The Jollywood Jam" right before the performance) *"Whoopty-Doopty-Schmoodily-Doo!" (whenever he intends to conclude something or the result) *"My hat comes with extra trunk space." ("Buckets") *"I'll admit my plan has a few flaws." ("Knick Knack Paddy Whack") *"Hickory Dickory Me!" (at moments of great realization) *"It's like a carnival." ("Delight Me, Delight Me Not" while describing his intellect about readying for unexpected moments to Grumpy) *"Collecting all the colors of the rainbow! Red! Orange! Yellow! Green! Blue! Double rainbow all the way!" ("Take Me to Your Grumpy") *"Fascinating!" ("Take Care of Your Elf", nearly every time he discovers something trivial about the elves) *"Never fear, Sneezy's nose is here!" ("Bedknobs and Gloomsticks") *"It's my latest invention." (whenever he presents his newest invention) *"Let's put our heads together and come up with a plan." ("The Littlest Giants") *"Schmoodly boom!" ("Nicely Done and The 7D") *All we know is it's a white guy with purple hair. *Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on it's way. ("The Gang Civil War") *Why me? *Thre's something I should tell you. Trivia *Doc had two changes to his design: *Yellow glasses to red glasses *Peach colored nose to reddish pink colored nose *Doc is shown to have a mohawk under his hat (left) in "Bathtub Bashful." He has been shown to be bald in other episodes. *It's also revealed in the same episode that Bashful has trouble trusting Doc because Doc has let Bashful down lots of times. *Doc gets terrified about mimes as revealed in "You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yeti!". The last time he had encountered a mime, he was trapped in an "imaginary box" for a whole week. *Doc mentioned in the Season 2 episode "Dr. Jingleheimer" that he invented his hat; however the first season finale "The Rock of Sages" states that his hat was passed down generations. *Doc became a Dragon Scout First Class at the age of seven. ("The Enchanted Forest Ranger") *It's revealed in "Take Me To Your Grumpy" that Doc is extremely obsessed over rainbows. *Doc is the fifth of the 7D to have his childhood memories shown in "Smarty Tooth". Unlike the previous dwarfs (Sneezy, Grumpy, Dopey and Happy) whose childhood memories are told through flashbacks, Doc's memories were displayed through a projector by the other dwarfs in the episode. *In "Dr. Jingleheimer", he got kidnapped by the episode's antagonist to use his hat to shrink Jollywood. *Out of all the 7D, he might be closest to Happy and Bashful. *"The 8th D" is the first episode to show Doc without his glasses for a brief time. Gallery S1e01b The Glooms Attempt to Break In While Sleepy's Home 41.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline